Green Bandages
by Wintercat1
Summary: Cute little drabble Ben is worried when Rook went on a dangerous mission alone , I think I wrote it better than the summary. Established Broken


'Where is he?' Ben thought as he paced his drive way, where Rook was supose to be parked two hours ago. 'Is he okay? Was that mission too hard for him? Oh I knew I should have gone along with him!' Ben's thoughts were scattered and panicky.

"Oh that's it!" He declared, "I'm going to look for him!" but before he could even transform into big chill Rook's plumber vehicle sped from around the corner and into the drive way. "Thank God!" Ben exclaimed as he saw his boyfriend walk out of his "car".

Ben quickly ran up to rook and engulfed him in a hug. The alain wrapped his arms around his human lovers waist. Ben was overwhelmed with relief that Rook was fine.

"Don't worry me like that!" Ben complained, voice cracking, "I thought you were in trouble, or hurt, or killed!" Rook chuckled.

"Well I am a little hurt." Rook pointed out. Ben let go to get a better look at him. His blue partner was indeed hurt, but to his relief, not as bad as he would have assumed. Rook had shallow cuts on his cheek, forehead, and his right arm. Ben looked up at Rook and sighed.

"And I am very sorry for making you worry" he said with a sincere smile. Then leaned down to plant a kiss on Ben's lips, only to be rejected.

"Un-uh," Ben smiled as he pulled away, "First lets go to my room and fix you up."

"But-"

"It's the responsible thing to do, and your always telling me to be more responsible." He teases.

"Yes, that's true." His disappointed boyfriend sighs. If there was something Rook always enjoyed, it was kissing. Especially kissing Ben. In fact, he only liked kissing Ben, he had thought of kissing other people before, but it just made him feel sick.

Once they got to Ben's room, he quickly and expertly treated Rooks wounds,(which he leaned how to do with years of experience getting endured on a daily basis) then proceeded to stick green bandages on the cuts.

"I like these bandages." Rook commented. Ben stuck one on his cheek.

"Why, they're just green." He stook another one on his forehead.

"Green always reminds me of you." Rook said with an endearing smile that made Ben's heart melt. Ben then leaned over and kissed the bandage on his forehead.

"Oh, I've heard of this custom" Rook said as if a light bulb just appeared over his head, " it is said that if some one you love kisses a minor injuries, it makes you feel better. One of the most basic placebos." Ben giggles.

"Well done smarty pants." Ben kissed the bandage on his cheek, "Does it work?"

Rook lightly touched his cheek,"Yes, I can, as you would say, feel the love." The hero smiled and kissed the three bandages on Rooks arm. Then Rook got an idea.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yes blue boy?"

"That bad guy punched me in the mouth too." He announced with a cheeky smile.

"Well, if you insist." Ben mused as he bent over to kiss his lavender lover. Just as Ben's lips met with his, Rook, with the swiftness of a viper, flipped Ben on to the bed he had been sitting on, and made the very light kiss into a passionate one.

"Ah~ Rook!" Ben said in surprise. Rook smiled into the kiss and used his forked tongue to lick the bottom of Ben's lip to ask for entrance, which was given almost immediately. There was not a fight for dominance in the kiss, more of a surrender on Ben's part. Ben absolutely loved Rooks dominate side. He especially loved it when Rook would growl in his ear with that deep, sexy voice of his.

When Rook finally pulled back for air Ben was totally drained. He laid there with glazed over eyes and a bit of saliva running down his chin. (which most likely was not his own) "Whats wrong my love?" Rook asked in concern for his partner, he was not usually this tired from a little make out session.

"You really like kissing, don't you?" Ben grinned.

"Only you." Rook planted a soft kiss on Ben's lips. Unfortunately, before things could escalate again, Ben's mother yelled that she had made smoothies. The smoothie loving teenager quickly slid out from under Rook, said a quick apology and sped down the stairs.


End file.
